pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/s
Sailor's Waltz *Hurtful! - "See, I told you the TLC needed to be fixed." *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "I was, but I thought you might have needed a ride." Saint Agnes and The Burning Train (None currently. However, NLG announced it will be on an episode.) Saltwater Works *Get in the Van - "I'll go for Pin, since she stabbed my speaker box!" (old version) *No More Snow! - Ruby cries. (new version) Santa Lucia [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4BAedxhvyM Santa Lucia] is a traditional song from Naples. In this record, it was composed by Ken Jones and Keith Grant. *The Boys' Birthday Party - played at dinner. Saxaboogie Saxaboogie was composed by Harry Bluestone, and it is a well-known party theme. *The House of Ghosting - The song that plays on the radio; "And we'll be home by 7:50!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - The SuperVan arrives; "Thanks for being a change from your wife, Pen, letting us into your van." *All-Day Anticipation - "Everyone, the police are here!" School Life *Take the Plunge - "Hey! I hear voices!" *Still in a Hundred Years - the kids walk to school. Screw on the Loose *Glad to Be Back? - "Ecthcuthe me, but I came for the tzhetth club meeting." *Barriers and Pitfalls - Played during the gumball commercial. *Not Sco Much Viller - The beginning. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Who is it?" Seaweed *In Caterva Jubilo - The Ghost of Christmas Present enters the scene. *Sweet Tooth - "Hey, Leafy!" *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Played whenever Donut argues against Pencil. (old version) *State Minds Drink Alike - "Yeah, Dad?" *Not Sco Much Viller - Qalam-Rassas sees Zorah. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Thatselnotle?" *All-Day Anticipation - "'O threw this?" *The Softening - "This is so worrying!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "And in 2010, you got married to my dad." *The Best Unrest - "Um, no. We are not going to Fiddle Stick's." Secret of Tiki Island Secret of Tiki Island was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Welcome Back - "Hey, uh, Ruby, I hate to be too inquisitive, but..." Send Them Victorious Send Them Victorious was composed by Graham de Wilde. It was played before the song "Sweet Victory" in the episode "Band Geeks" from SpongeBob SquarePants, and it is sometimes thought to be a part of that song. *The Boys' Birthday Party - Pen shows the Life-O-Matic. Serenading the Night *Pilot - Intro. *Cycle of Life - "Yeah, we won!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Ah, wot a lovely mornin'!" Shellfish Activity *Hurtful! - "Yes, I'm no longer metal!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - the ending. Shiny Tech The two Shiny Tech tracks were composed by Kevin MacLeod. 'Shiny Tech I' This version is the older of the two. It features mostly percussion without a melody, unlike the second version. *Take the Plunge - "People, the other team is also getting close!" *Barriers and Pitfalls - Played during the contest. *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - "Allaince, schmalliance. Go! Go!" *Power of Three - "Island Three!" *Vas-A-Yop - "Alright, all you participles out there!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "I would like the Terwiter's special, a plain baguette with extra French sauce"; "This is getting too bad, guys, this is the fourth time that I've risked being spotted by my dad!" *All-Day Anticipation - "No mess!" 'Shiny Tech II' *Vas-A-Yop - "Oi m8, this ain' bad dancin'!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Aw man"; "Ari!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Now, 'ow's this thing work?" Shock *To Test Love's Posterity - Pencil is thinking. *A Leg Up in the Race - Coiny gets a stamp of elimination. *Get in the Van - At once everyone gets eaten by Evil Leafy. *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "Saw through me, yeah yeah yeah!" *The House of Ghosting - Everyone falls on the floor. *Vas-A-Yop - "Please don't say it!" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "What?" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Omg, Saye's in love!" The Shock *Get in the Van - TB, GB and Rocky run away from Evil Leafy. Shock The Shock cues were composed by Dave Hewson. [https://youtu.be/GQ7XWf70qhI?t=62 Shock F] *Crybaby! - The Squashy Grapes scream. *No More Snow - Evil Leafy turns around. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - the ending. *The House of Ghosting - A pentagon appears. *Dates and Schoolgates - Saye's eyes change into black-outlined white discs. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - Triangle appears at the door. 'Shock J' *Still in a Hundred Years - the rocket disappears. 'Shock Q' *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - The couple find the door missing. Shock Horror Shock Horror was composed by Dick Walter. *Will He or Won't He? - Yaretzi roars. Showdown *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "Hey, the HPRC has been stolen!" Si Fe'e A Si Fe'e A is a traditional Samoan song composed by Kapono Beamer and sung by Pulefano and the Polynesians. *All Change! (Regimes) - "This is such a laid back place!" Silent Movie Silent Movie was composed by Larry Hochman. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Oh, Pencil, I miss you!" Silver Blue Light *Cycle of Life - Played during the B.F.D,I. prank. *Return of the Hang Glider - "Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did." *Not Sco Much Viller - "Why'd I wan' to leave this beautiful nation o' mine?" Sitar Gliss Sitar Gliss was composed by Harbhajan Singh. *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Right-o, sir." Sitar Statement The Sitar Statements were composed by Dick Steven Walter. 'Sitar Statement A' *Truars and Liars - "Class, you know the drill." Six Powerful Cues The Six Powerful Cues were composed by Wilfred Burns. 'Six Powerful Cues A' *Still in a Hundred Years - outside the window is darkness. 'Six Powerful Cues D' *Bridge Crossing - "Uh oh, it's closing!" Skaters' Waltz *Gardening Hero - The scene in space. Skipping to School *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - The Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is shown. *Showscape! - "What time is it?" *Still in a Hundred Years - "I'm going to do the right thing that everyone else didn't do, which is apologise." Sleazy Sax *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Firey gets all frisky with Bomby. *The Softening - "F--- me hard, Daddy." *The Best Unrest - Hex walks into the party. Slick in the City *Take the Plunge - "Blocky, our friend!" Slide Whistle Song *Get Digging - Leafy dodges the spitballs. (new version) *All-Day Anticipation - Montage of cleaning the house. Smaller Cap = Less Plastic *Return of the Hang Glider - Played during the BFDI credits. (replaced by "Holiday Dream") Smoking Gun *In Caterva Jubilo - "That you?" *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "What kind of nonentity are you?" *Get in the Van - Played during Cake at Stake. *All-Day Anticipation - The kids are in the room. Sneaking About *Sweet Tooth - "Needy!" *All-Day Anticipation - "You're going on a 'date', eh?" *In Search of Brother - Salvador learns another secret. Sneaky *Glad to Be Back? - "You like a girl?" *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "So, how would you like to die?" *All Change! (Regimes) - "They're dealable." *In Search of Brother - "We'd be'er go." Sneaky Snitch [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SjOkb3kVgI Sneaky Snitch] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Showscape! - "For the last time there's no such thing as burglars!" *State Minds Drink Alike - "What do you think they're doing?" *Time Will Tell - "But the bathroom's too far!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Pencil and Pen are in a van. Solid Brass 16 A Solid Brass 16 A was composed by Marcin Pospieszalski. *State Minds Drink Alike - Pencil opens the door. Solo Steel Solo Steel was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. There are four versions, although the SpongeBob Wiki says that there are just three. 'Solo Steel 1' *Cycle of Life - "Again, for, like, the second time?" *All-Day Anticipation - The next morning. *Will He or Won't He? - "Good night, Chavo!" 'Solo Steel 2' *It's a Monster - "Finally, we're done!" (old version) *Showscape! - "Oh, I'm so tired!" *The House of Ghosting - The family wake up inside the car. *Still in a Hundred Years - on Monday morning. 'Solo Steel 3' *All Change! (Regimes) - "I want to check on Dad." *Time Will Tell - "Oh, I had such a bad dream." 'Solo Steel 4' *Not Sco Much Viller - Saye sighs. Sophisticated Hula *To Test Love's Posterity - "Então, por favor, explicar-me porque eu estou dirigindo para a escola, às 9 da manhã?" Sounds of Science The Sounds of Science were composed by Josef Mundigl. 'Sounds of Science 1' *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - Golf Ball sings whilst taking the test. South Pacific Islands II *Glad to Be Back? - Aristotelis goes off tangent. *A Leg Up in the Race - "Leafy, Icy, Blocky." South Sea Island Lullaby *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Rate these videos to vote on members of WOAH Bunch." *Will He or Won't He? - Friday night. Spatial Harvest *Return of the Hang Glider - Leafy buys Dream Island. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Salvador is revealed. Spanish Ladies Spanish Ladies was composed by Robin James Jeffrey and Tim Laycock. It is a traditional English shanty. 'Spanish Ladies A' This version is vocal. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Pencil's over-reacting." 'Spanish Ladies B' This version is instrumental. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Played during Cake at Stake. *The Softening - Flashback to episode 3. Spazzmatica Polka [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqilNNhMJPQ Spazzmatica Polka] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "So, you're an Aquarius?" Speaking Guitar [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxDCXqRVOgA Speaking Guitar] was composed by Gerhard Narholz. *Will He or Won't He? - "... and there should be flowers all over the room." Speed Freak [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAOKiWAtZLU Speed Freak] was composed by Freebie and the Bean. It plays as party music. *In Search of Brother - Played during the impromptu fashion show. Spindlelegs *Sweet Tooth - "Making cakes without recipes is almost as bad as making a cake out of two … metal … balls!" Split in Synapse *Cycle of Life - Played during the contest. SpongeBob History Song *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Spongy is actually in first." SpongeBob Theme *Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - Coiny falls in the pit. *Crybaby! - "Hey, it's Spongy!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Let's get decoratin' … hurry up!" SpongeBob Theme Nova *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - The remaining contestants spare TB run into the giant pool of acid. *Reveal Novum - "David wins." Spongeburglar Spongeburglar was composed by Nicolas Carr. *State Minds Drink Alike - "Hey, unfancy-ised kids!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Okay, I am ready!" *Will He or Won't He? - Zorah becomes unforeseen. Sponge Monger *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "We're running home!" *To Test Love's Posterity - "Match!" *Lofty - Leafy dodges the nails. *Don't Pierce My Flesh - The recommended characters watch on the contestants running in the volcano. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - Flower uses her mirror to not get lasered. *Get Digging - Leafy dodges the spitballs. (old version) *Showscape! - "You do not tell my friend to shut up, right, Book?" *The House of Ghosting - "Get on the bed, m8!" *Still in a Hundred Years - "Fly this thing, Avi!" *All Change! (Regimes) - The angry mob chase Triangle. *All-Day Anticipation - Everyone flees the house. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Mum, are you okay?" *The Softening - "Can y'all be quiet, I'm getting a half-day tip." Springtime for Lovers *Truars and Liars - Skidglasögon enters. *Time Will Tell - "Oi, m8, bes' date o' me life!" Stack of Leis *Pilot - Pencil is in her room. *To Test Love's Posterity - "Oi guys, sorry I'm late." *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - Pen is eliminated. *The Long-lost Yoyle City - Match is finally sent to the TLC. (old version) *Not Sco Much Viller - Everyone is shocked that they have to leave the country. Stadium Rave A [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5glkFSCuMI Stadium Rave A] was composed by Glenn Nishida and Mark Governor. *All-Day Anticipation - Loud music plays during the party. Stealth by Night *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - The mean reviewer insults Pen. Stepping Into Danger Stepping Into Danger was composed by Mike Sunderland. *Still in a Hundred Years - "Brace yourself, Penc." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Pen asks Javier to repeat. Stiff Upper Lip *Get Digging - Team WOAH Bunch walk to the elimination area with dignity. *State Minds Drink Alike - Triangle enters. *Not Sco Much Viller - Everyone is shocked that they have to leave the country. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "General Sofer?" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Schreiber, you're here!" Straight from Hell *Get in the Van - GB, TB and Rocky get chased by Evil Leafy. *Still in a Hundred Years - Cleannon appears. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Everyone runs, screaming. Stringed Disco *Get Digging - Puffball flies the others to Yoyleland. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Flashback to 1972. *The Best Unrest - "Look at Pen's dance moves!" Stumbling Tumbleweeds Stumbling Tumbleweeds was composed by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. *Still in a Hundred Years - "… aint got no purpose stealin' the eggs in the belonging of me!" Suave Standpipe Suave Standpipe was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Welcome Back - "Our diary followers have no idea what's happened to us in the last three years." Sugar Plum Dark Mix Sugar Plum Dark Mix was composed by Kevin MacLeod. It is a version of the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy by Tchaikovsky for his 1892 ballet, The Nutcracker, but the dark factor os the song is greatly exaggerated. *In Caterva Jubilo - title card Summer Day *Get Digging - "Let's try to come up with a team name." Sunshine in Hawaii *Sweet Tooth - "Come on, choose one." Sunny Samoa *To Test Love's Posterity - Title card. *Crybaby! - "Another Name has already lost." *Will He or Won't He? - "Asubuhi njema, wanafunzi!" *The Softening - In Los Angeles in the morning. Sunshine *Take the Plunge - "So …" (played in reverse) Super Highway March [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s82CldmD5RQ Super Highway March] was composed by Barry Anthony and Nicolas Carr. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Hello, why are you protesting?" Surfin Summer Girls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zezTdWLLym0 Surfin Summer Girls] was composed by Ian Henry Marsh. *Will He or Won't He? - "Metal as f***!" Surfin' Fun [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G275yC6io_M Surfin' Fun] was composed by G. Maclean, B. Ryder. *Will He or Won't He? - "This is for the cake!" Sweet Annabelle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBeCs2utYxs Sweet Annabelle] was composed by Sam Fonteyn. *Still in a Hundred Years - Apoelia and Maysador introduce themselves. Sweet Manea *Vomitaco - "Hey, guys! Let's play catch!" Synopsis *To Test Love's Posterity - Pencil asks Pen to the dance. *Still in a Hundred Years - "Thet … 'twas so h'inspirin'!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "And that's when he fell onto his knees, as the paramedics thought he was in great danger, but instead he pulled out a ring and said—" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Remember me, il mio Ercole?" Category:Production music lists